A World Full of Masks
by Ella847
Summary: Have you ever wonderd what happened to the first person to be posessed by Ruby? Have you ever wonderd what wouldve happened if that girl stuck with with the Winchesters? Well find out what would have happened in this story here! DeanxOC SamxOC Sam romance Dean romance love story angst/hurt/recovery
1. Chapter 1

TODAYS THEME SONG/TITLE: Gives You Hell.

Link:  watch?v=uxUATkpMQ8A

Dean walked down the parking lot next to his little brother Sam, torward Ellen's newly rebuilt bar when they reached the door Dean pulled it open with a smug look on his face recalling Sam's sleep talk about busty asian babes.

Sam glared at Dean, "not a word, Dean." and with that he walked into the bar Dean shrugged and followed suit.

The two brothers were greated with the smoothest harmonic piano music or what ever you call that Dean had ever heard, Dean shuddered at the fact that he was actually enjoying the music he looked over in the direction of the music and found that he couldnt make out who was playing because of the large grand piano hiding the players face.

Dean and Sam sat down at the bar only to be greeted warmly by Ellen "Hey boys! What do you think of the place?" "Its great! Just as good as the original! I didnt expect the music though." Dean said hinting his curiousity about the pianist.

"Who? Roxie? I'm not surprised that you noticed, infact I would would be surprised you didn't notice. Actually she stumbled in here about three weeks ago, completely covered in salt it took us solid two days to convince her to wash it off. She told us that she had been possessed by a terrible demon." Ellen explained.

"How bad was the case?" Sam asked. Ellen's eyebrows raised "were talking anti posession tattoo the very day we convinced her to wash off all that salt, we've been looking after her ever since, training her to be a hunter." Ellen leaned in closer her voice getting real secret like "I tell you though, this girl is amazing! She's learned more about hunting than my husband ever knew! And what she couldnt learn from us she learned from the other hunters that come to the bar."

Ellen paused "I bet she could last sevral matches with you Dean and still come out the winner." She said smirking her dark eyes glistnening Sam snickered and Dean glared "there aint a single girl in the entire world that could take me on." Dean said begrudginly.

"Wanna bet?" Dean's head snapped around in surprise (he hadn't realized that the music had stopped playing) and what came as another huge shock was...

"Ruby?" Dean said in surprise and at this Sam swivled around but before either one of them could say anything Dean face became aquainted with not only the girls fist but with the floor aswell "Dont you DARE call me that." She said crossing her arms and standing boldly over Dean practicly fuming with rage.

"The name's Roxie Carol Smith. And if you call me by that shitty name 'Ruby', again I'll make sure that you wont be getting any action for a month." Roxie hissed at Dean.

Dean gulped as her gray eyes peirced into Dean's very soul.

Sam: HAHAHA Dean you got poned by a girl! HAHAHA

Dean: -.- Shut up.

Sam: HAHA your not even denying it this is to good!

Dean: I dont need to deny it because anyone with eyes and a brain could see that i just didnt feel like hitting a girl.

Sam: HAHA! Yeah right man! Dean the ohnerable guy who never EVER takes advantage of girls, thats a new one!

Dean: Do i even need to mention that you are the one dreaming about busty-

Sam: HEY HEY DUDE! NOT COOL MAN! I cant control what I dream about!

Dean: Sure you cant- :)

Roxie: Idiots -_-"

Ellen: Tell me about it -.-

Roxie: ANyway back to what we are SUPPOSED to be talking about-

Dean: Yeah, yeah, MAKE SURE TO FAVE!

Sam: REVIEW

Roxie: AND MESSAGE!

TA-DA! AND THERES THE PROLOGUE TO- A World Full of Masks! THIS STORY WILL BE ACCOMPANIED BY THEME SONGS FOR EACH CHAPTER THERE MAY BE MORE THAN ONE SONG PER CHAPTER! THATS RIGHT ITS A MUSICAL MOTHA FUDGERS! X3

BUT HOPED YOU LIKED IT!


	2. I Don't Beleive You

(I also realized that the timing in Roxies appearance is off so she has been with Ellen's new bar for 5 months mkay?) THIS CHAPTERS THEME SONG AND TITLE IS SOMEBODY THAT I USE TO KNOW! LINK:  watch?v=DqRC5tquyU0

Don't ask me how, when, or why but Roxie managed to convince Sam who convinced me to let her tag allong. Something about this ability to find things and being able to find Lillith and demons and justice and other crap sob stories that Sam always manages to fall for.

I glared into the rear view mirrors confirming that what just happened had actually happened as i spotted Roxie's yellow Nissan Xterra. My hands tightened on the steering wheel as i turned my head and glared at Sam "can you tell me exactly why you are incapable of saying no?" I asked irratably.

Sam sighed as if he was expecting this (and to be ohnest he probably was). "Dean she can help us find Lillith." is all he said in his whiney voice that he sometimes used with Dean and it absolutly just drove him up a wall. "And just what proof do you have of her near impossible story of being able to fins any thing?" I asked glaring at the road ahead of me.

Sam opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then he closed it his face twisting into the 'Sam Thought' face like pooh bear when he was going 'think, think, think'. "Hm" he hummed which Dean knew that it meant he had no real proof.

That was all it took for dean to get extremely pissed off at this imposter, he slammed on the breaks and Roxie taken by surprise just barely avoided slamming her car into my own as i stormed out of the car and over torward her as she clambered out clearly pissed as well.

"What the hell man?! You nearly cost me my car!" She screeched out furiously. "No you dont get to act like the victim here! I dont buy this crap story your selling! That you have some magical ability to find what ever you want! What did you think would happen? that you would show up and we would imediatly except you and we could be buddies and maybe even have ourselves a little sleep over maybe we could even have a pillow fight! No. Thats not how it works with us I dont believe a word youv'e spoken, I want some hard evidence that you are who you say you are or I will shoot you dead right here and now."

I glared harshly at the girl whos name was apparantly Roxie. She returned my glare with one just as harsh as she sighed extremely irratated as she pulled two necklaces that she was wearing out from under her shirt that both looked like they were centries old. One had the body of a sleeping fox sculpted into a stone that looked like ice with a black string that tied around her throat and the other was carved from a dark wood with a brown leather string, but held the same sleeping fox engraved in it. (heres a link to see what it looks like  ?q=fox+jewelry#/art/Ice-Fox-Necklace-244279820?_sid=6ec662b7 )

I looked at it indifferently "yeah so?" I said not getting the point of showing me this. "This is one of the rarest if not THE rarest pendants in the world it wards of any and all power of demons" Roxie said staring deep into my green eyes I shifted intrested now "How'd you find it?" I asked her. "In native american culture there is a fox which cannot be caught named Thorpe but if you do manage to find it and corner it, it will give you a reward in exchange for release. So i found him and cornered him and he gave me the first necklace, the one made out of stone, but then he told me that the pendant will not fully work until I find the person I am meant to be with and the feeling are mutual and that person is wearing it." She said staring at me again.

I sat silently for a moment "So what your saying is you dont have any real proof other than some story that may not even be real and some romance pendant thats gonna send you on a wild goose chase looking for prince charming?" I said indifferently.

Roxie sighed irratatedly and went to the back of her car and opened the trunk and pulled out a large bag containing atleast a hundred bullets and... The Colt.


	3. Drunk, Stupid, and Missing

Valentines Day, the one day a year where people screw themselves out of pure utter lonliness. Thats right screw THEMSELVES. Roxie scowled as she glared at Dean and Sam who practicly kidnapped her, goin off about people dissapearing mysteriously and other loads of crap (first person Roxies POV) I glared at Sam who I had thought up until now was a reasonable human being, but that was NOT the case.

I sat in the back of thier impala they practicly dragged me out of the hotel room, and ofcourse I dont like sleeping with out a shirt on so there Dean was hauling me out of bed only to see me and my full half naked body and all its glory, I swear he had a boner.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Yo know its 4 am in the freaking morning?! Dont you guys ever sleep?" I asked thouroughly pissed off. "Nope." Dean replied grinning widely at me I scowled angrily, Sam turned around smiling simpatheticly "to much to dream about" Sam said simply I rolled my eyes "yeah right, its called strawberry melatonin! You take three and your out in 3 minutes with absolutely no FRIGGIN dreams! so pull over and got to sleep like normal people! you didnt even let me get my car!" I screeched angrily.

Sam raised his eyebrows as if this was new to him I rolled my eyes "what person in this entire world goes to college and doesnt know about melatonin!" I grumbled as harshly as grumble could be grumbled as i pretty much yanked off Deans jacket "HEY!" he protested "get over it ass hat" I hissed at him as i curled up into the jacket and closed my eyes "Dont you dare bother me unless you have a huge box of apology chocolates or I'll cut your fingers off!" I hissed before snuggling into the back seat breathing in Deans surprisingly nice with the combination of smoke and spice.

I buried my face in his jacket and fell into a heavy sleep.

(DEANS POV 1st PERSON)

"She's like a pit viper in the morning isnt she?" Sam said once he was sure Roxie was asleep. "Tell me about it" I said rolling my eyes my hands shifting slightly on the wheel. Sam's face suddenly lit up like a child who got away with sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar, "but dude did you see her this morning?" he asked gleefully Dean smirked widely "Psh you know I did brother, I had a front row seat." I said proudly looking at Sam with round eyes "She's pretty nice" Sam said semi-jokingly.

Roxe shifted in her sleep rolling over so that she was facing me she was gripping my jacket like she wasnt even asleep nuzzling her face into it. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of her asleep her face was so relaxed and peaceful without that constant scowl she always had ready for me.

"DEAN! WATCH THE ROAD!" Sam shouted, suddenly becoming aware of my surroundings i swearved the car back into the right lane before a car had time to smash into it. "phew that was close." I said Sam rolled his eyes making his pretty boy face "yeah to close. Pay attention." Sam said with that responsible boy voice he has that drives me crazy.

(ROXIES POV 1ST PERSON)

"HEY! WAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUP!" I moaned in complaint my hazel eyes blinked open to Sam and Dean's face right infront of mine I scrambled up into a sitting position pushing them off me as hard as i could sending them stumbling back and i glared at them like always "What. Do. You. Want." I said extremely irratated but also extremely drowsy as i stumbled out of the car blinking my eyes trying to get my eyes to focus.

"Well first of all I would like my coat back." Dean said holding out his hand, I looked down at my hands to see that I was still gripping his jacket, I scoffed at him and threw his jacket in his face "Take it, it stinks anyway." I said lying through my teeth. Sam surpressed a laugh as Dean scoffed at me as well turning away torwards the motel that I assumed we were staying at "Don't think I'm not gonna eventually make you guys go and get my car" I said grumpily, slightly pouting.

I was slightly releived that they had put all my belongings in their car but i still missed my Xterra. I walked into the motel entrance and up to the checkin desk to rent a room.

"So what we are dealing with a Phantom of some kind?" I asked Dean as we walked away from the apartment complex having just interviewed a kid who saw a man get taken. "Thats what we think it is." Dean said shrugging like he wasnt intrested in talking to me I scowled at him. "Well I'm goin out to the bar you coming Sammy?" Dean asked his brother Sam rolled his eyes at his brother "I guess so." He asnwered simply they both looked at me expecting an answer I rolled my eyes at Dean as well "Its better than doing nothing ." I answered them as I got into the back seat of Dean's Impala.

Once we had gotten to the bar Dean almost imediatly started off saying that he was positive he could beat me in a drinking contest and I ofcourse accepted his challenge, downing shot after shot of scotch Dean was already slap happy drunk and I rolled my eyes Sam had gotten tired of watching and he went ahead back to the motel.

I won Dean was the most idiotic drunk I had ever seen in my life as I dragged his drunk butt back to the Impala sitting him back in passenger seat handing him the doggy bag that the knowing bartender had so nicely given to me, "Puke goes in the back not on ANY of my sheet music." I said guestering to my folder of sheet music that was beside his feet.

Dean frowned at me "your mean" he stated simply "No shit sherlock I wonder why." I said sarcasticly "ss'cause you weress poffessed." Dean said stating the obvious "Thanks captian obvious" I said rolling my eyes "Now where are your keys?" I asked him. Dean's eyes widened "No wayyy am I letting you drife my baby!" Dean said puting a hand over hi front pants pocket which strongly hinted that his keys were in that pocket.

I sighed and leaned forward geting really close to him and Dean smirked "well looks like I'm not the only one whos drunk" He said laughing lightly I rolled my eyes the worst I felt was a slight headache and maybe a little dizzy but thats it. I reached into his pocket and snatched his keys and quickly putting the car key into the ignition and turning it and the engine roared to life "HEY!" Dean objected loudly "Theres only one way we are getting back and I'm it, so shut up and let me drive." I said irratably looking at the road a head as I pulled out of the parking lot.

When we got back to the hotel Dean was out like a light. I got out and went around to the other side opening the door, I bent down taking one of Deans arms and wrapping it over my shoulder I stood up straight the action causing Dean to stumble out of the car half awake and half asleep. "Come on big guy lets get you into bed, Whats your room number?" I asked him.

"don member-" Dean mumbled sleepily. "I rolled my eyes_ ofcourse _I thought Irattatedly as i dug around in his pockets looking for his room key finally finding it in his back pocket. Room 256. I half dragged half walked Dean up the stair of the motel over to his hotel room fumbling to get the key into the lock when i finally managed to get the key into the lock and open the door I was surprised when I didnt see Sam.

I layed Dean down onto his bed and took off his layers and layers of unnecasary jackets and tucked him in "now go to sleep you nut." I mumbled writing out a quick note for him and placing it on the table before leaving.

(NEXT DAY DEAN POV)

"Ugh- my head" I mumbled turning over opening my eyes looking for Sam but the only thing I found was a note I groaned as i stretched over to grab it i flipped it open and brought it close to my face to be greeted by incredibly girly cursive hand writing,

_Went out to find Sam, if I'm not back with him by the time your drunk ass read's this then I and possibly your brother are in trouble so wake up and take some Asprin and come help us you lazy drunk. _

_P.S. I borrowed your leather jacket._

I growled completely irratated as I crumpled the paper and threw it across the room, the action brought in a serious throbbing to my head and I groaned in self pity.

Roxie: Your sorry Dean.

Dean: Shudd up! your making my head ache worse

Roxie: Well serves you write now your brother and I are gonna die and our bodies will probably never be found.

Sam: You guys are like cats and dogs you know that right?

Roxie/Dean: QUIET!

Sam: 0.o yeesh what ever since Dean's suffering from a hangover I will have to take over

Sam: FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!

YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED! BY THE WAY IV BEEN VEIWING MY STORY STATS AND IM REALLY EXCITED BY HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING IT ESPECIALLY PEOPLE WHO ARNT FROM AMERICA! SO I HAVE A HUGE FAVOR TO ASK YOU! IF YOU ARE FROM ANY OTHER COUNTRY OTHER THAN THE USA PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! iT WOULD MAKE ME SOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! CIAO FOR NOW!


	4. NOT FEELING IT

Tottally not feeling it :/

Ugh I'm sorry for not updating more I have been so intensely busy I cant even begin to describe it but also I have just been so down and under the weather that I cant bring myself to write anything and everyones irritating habit of not reviewing is NOT helping! Sooo Please help out a fellow writer and review I am also considering to kinda RP this story so who ever wants to help me write it please review and message me so that we can get started :D


	5. Chapter 5

(ROXIES POV)

I blinked my eyes open to see Sam sitting right across from me and we were both, caged. "Sam? Where- what-" I tried to form words but my mind was so foggy probably with the combined scotch and blow to the head.

Sam looked releived to see my eyes open, "Were locked up in some kind prisoner cell, and what is keeping us here is human." He said to me explainingly. My eyes opened a bit wider "wah? Why?" I said weakily I think i might have a concusion or something worse because my body didnt want to do what I wanted it to.

"I dont know why, there was one other guy he got out but I dont know what happened to him." Sam explained I nodded and just that action made my head throb in horrible pain, I groaned loudly curling up onto the cold metal ground.

"Roxie? Roxie are you ok? WHats wrong?" Sam asked worridly "my... Head- body doesnt.. work~" I whined my head hurting to badly to come up with a snarky comment. Sam became worried "Roxie I think you might have a serious concusion." Sam said seriously, I wimpered again "Sam my head- it hurts-" I whined.

(SAM'S POV)

I became seriously concerned knowing that Roxie had just said that. She was curled up into a very tight ball her hands run through her hair so that she could grip her head as tightly as she could.

It was then when i noticed that she was wearing Dean's jacket "Roxie your jacket! I mean Dean's jacket! Is he here?" I asked urgently Roxie shook her head no groaning as she did it, she looked aweful the whole time iv known her (which is about a month by the way) I have never seen her so vulnerable.

(ROXIES POV)

'Hey there!' my eyes fluttered open to see a butt naked chubby man my eyes snapped shut 'ugh I'm hallucinating' I thought as my head shreaked at me 'no your not, I'm what you kind call a cupid!' the chubby man said 'yeah right prove it' i thought back to the imaginary cupid, cupid reached down to Deans jacket and lifted it and pressed it onot my face 'breathe.'

I did breathing in the smoky smell of spice that was Dean and slowly I felt the aching in my head slowly disapate I sighed in releif 'mmm thanks' i thought to the not so imaginary cupid 'what do you want?' I asked him 'I dont want anything YET' the cupid said I looked up at him confused 'what? so your gonna shoot somebody?' but by the time I finished the question the strange chubby cupid had dissapeared.

Suddenly I heard a loud the and immediatly Sam sat up "Hey! There's something wrong with her! I think she has a concusion! Please just let us go so I can take her to the hospital!" Sam said not knowing that I was feeling better but instead I decided to go allong with it to see if it helped us get out of here.

So I curled myself up in an even tigther ball grasping my head and whimpering pitifully like I was before. "Shut up!" Said a voice as if the person wasnt even curious but sure enough the person came over the gruff heavy footsteps I assumed it was a guy, and it was. suddenly the door to my cage opened and I was yanked up by the arm "come on I'll bring yuh to pa" the man said.

He dragged me out and walked me torward the most messed up looking shack I've ever seen, I continued to make sounds of misery even forcing out a few tears I stopped for brief second wondering if i shouldve persued a career in acting (haha little pun right there for yuh! Sorry ok back to the story). The man hauled me up the stairs and onto the porch .

He opened the door and dragged me into a room and practicly threw me onto the couch, I faked a gasp of pain and curled into the couch. "Hey pa! Somethin is wrong with this one!" The guy shouted I heard several more footsteps come in to the room "Whats 'ong with it?" I heard an even gruffer voice than the first ask "dunno the other guyy said it twas a concusiiion." Said the first the guy rolled me over so that I was lying on my back I moaned a little just enough to let them know I supposedly wasnt okay.

"Lets just put 'er outa 'er miseray" said the gruffer voice who was supposedly pa, my eyes widened and i tensed geting ready to jump to my feet and defend myself when suddenly a les gruff voice piped up from the youngest looking man "Wait she's aweful purty can I 'av 'er?" He asked.

The supposed pa rolled his eyes "I guess so but she's 'or responsibility, that means you gots ta 'eed it and clean up afta it." he said my eyes widened at the conversation _these people are psychotic morons!_ I thought.

"I pro'ise I 'ill" said the youngest man.

An hour later the man had given some mdication (surprisingly) and I pretended that I needed it and I then preteneded that it helped me feel better and now he was wetting my head with a damp wash cloth I decided to drill this guy for info "Why did you help me?" I asked in fake weakness The man looked up at me and smiled a gross smile "cuz your purty" he said simply I faked a smile "whats your name" I asked "Dylan" he said simply.

"I'm Eve" I lied he smiled again "thata nice name" he said to me I nodded and looked at him sincerely "why are you doing this?" I asked him "cuz its fun." he said my eyes widened and I hesitated before asking the next question "whats fun?" he looked at me "Hunting people" I fought back he urge to shudder. "oh." Was all I had to say.

All of a sudden I heard he door swing open and then spotted the older man (not pa) dragging in an unconcious Dean.

They tied him up and once he was secured they dumped a bucket of water on him and Dean came spluttering to life spitting water out of his mouth like an angry cat.

Dean looked around and he firs hing he noticed was me siting on the couch, he looked at me confused and I raised my eyebrows at him in a way telling him to act natural (lol that just seems so funny looking in my mind).

They all started to interogate him but when it got to the point when they were about to burn his tongue I had seen enough I jumped to my feet and cathcing them by surprise I knocked the youngest one all the way into next week along with the other two guys. I rushed over to Dean and began to untie him and couldnt help but comment on the situation "so how does it feel to be saved by a girl?" I asked him, Dean glared at me "shut up" He hissed at me. Water dripped down the side of his head stil soaked through and through as he got up and together we ran out of the house to go get Sam but not before grabbing the keys to open the cages they were in.

When we got back to the holding place we opened all the cages in the building letting out some cop I didnt know and Sam, Dean rushed ver to Sam and huged him "Im glad your alright man" Sam told Dean "Same here" Dean said.

"Uh no offense but I think we better leave" I said I turned to the cop. "Do you have everything you need here?" I asked she nodded and I turned around and headed the winchesters following behind me.

I sat on the front of the Impala with Dean sitting beside me Sam was checking out of the motel as we waited for him we sat there drinking some of the beers Dean had in the trunk beside all of his and my stuff, "I'm gonna go see whats taking him so long." Dean said getting up and walking torward the motel.

"I am glad to see you made it out alive" The naked man known as cupid said I looked around franticly "Dude put some clothes on! People will see you!" the cupid laughed "dont worry humans cant see us." he said "well then how come I can see you?" I asked. "We dont really know but I want you to look over there at Dean." the cupid said I looked "Why-?" suddnely I saw the cupid take out a long pink and silver arrow "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screeched out grabbing the angels hand holding the arrowa as far away from me as I could but the angelpushed harder down onto the arrow until it was centimeters from my face as a desperate last resort I brought my knee into his chest sending him flying back but the action caused the arrow to nick my cheek.

I gasped and my hand went to my cheek rubbing it furiously trying to get any of what ever cupids magic arrows had off.

DUN DUN DUN!

LOL LUVED THIS (wellnot realy it was apain to write but I had to in order to build a bridge into the next chapter!) so please dont kill me I know this one wasnt as good but dont worry its going to start getting more intrseting! I have great ideas for this story! and cant wait to put the out there! (OH by the way! this happened on febuary 1st I have something intresting in mind for valentines day on here!)

Roxie: Oh gosh that was aweful those people wer ugly!

Dean: Tell me about it! this sucked!

Me: HEY! I TRIED MY BEST!

Dean: well your best wasnt good enough!

Me: Hmph!

Sam: *rolls eyes* DONT FORGET TO REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW!


End file.
